


Do you Fancy someone?

by CookieChey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieChey/pseuds/CookieChey
Summary: Short smut for Izumi/readerYou stayed late one evening, cleaning up the practice room after Knights when suddenly the door got opened, Izumi Sena was standing there staring at you.





	Do you Fancy someone?

You stayed late one evening, cleaning up the practice room after Knights when suddenly the door got opened, Izumi Sena was standing there staring at you. 

"Ah... (Y/N) you are still here..?" his voice sounded hoarse, he closed the door after himself and took a few steps Into the room,slowly opening his tie. You nodded, slowly sitting down near the kotatsu Leo had somehow dragged in here.

Izumi took place near you, only sitting mere inches away, " Say.. Do you fancy someone?" he asked without looking at you, his eyes glued to the music sheets in front of him. A sigh left your lips and you shoved your legs deep underneath the table, "I do Izumi-San but I doubt he likes me back, he already fell for someone.." 

It sounded rather sad how (Y/N) spoke that. Izumi nodded and slowly took your hand his, noticing the blush spread across your cheeks, he grinned to himself more then you. A second later Izumi had stood up again, slowly making his way to you. 

"could it be that you fancy me, princess?" a low whisper near your ear, it send shivers down your spine and goosebumbs up your body, "ahhh.." you blushed all shades of red and just simply nodded. "Well then.... Good to know.." with that Izumis lips attacked your neck, leaving a small trail of kisses until his hands had unbuttoned your blouse. 

A moan was resounding in the room, your moan to be exact, Izumi had done quick work to your bra too, leaving you topless with your boobs exposed at the cold air surrounding the 2 of you, another sloppy kiss, tongue tangled with his. 

Izumis hands slipped down your skirt slowly caressing your private parts, "Princess, I want you.." it was more of a primative growl then his usual voice, you could see the tent building up in his hands and you slowly reached for it. "Izumi-San.. Please.." you squirmed out. 

Izumi nodded and started to free himself, only for you to start handling the rest on your own, "and I thought you are innocent princess.." Izumi breathed out and started to play with your hair, like your lips did with his shaft.

Izumi started to breath more ragged and then, without another signal he pulled himself out of your mouth, only for him to push you front first onto the kotatsu. " I want you (Y/N).!!" was all he growled when he pushed your panties away and slowly started to push himself deep within your wet womanhood. 

A growl left Izumis throat when he pinned your arms above your head, pushing himself deeper and harder into you then he thought he would be able too, "Izumi... Izumiii" you breathed out, another moan followed those words and you felt yourself clench around his member. Izumi suddenly moaned and you felt a unfamiliar warmth spreed inside you.

Izumi turned you around, giving you a deep kiss, "I love you (Y/N), you are better then yuukun.. You are mine forever now.." only a tired nod Was your answer when you put your hands around his hips and snuggled against his chest.


End file.
